1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to RJ-type connectors for connection of twisted pair cables.
2. Background Art
A modular receptacle jack, also known as an RJ connector, is commonly used in telecommunication and data networking equipment. An RJ connector typically forms a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a means of communication between the equipment. The invention provides a means for reducing electromagnetic interference, such as near end cross talk (NEXT), between wires.